Busted
by Chickens go Moo
Summary: Edward and Bella are caught by Charlie doing some things. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON BELIEVE ME by my friend erin


Busted

Bella POV

"The King Crab special" I said as the Red Lobster waiter took up our menus.

"And you sir"

"Water only, thank you" Edward sad smiling, at me. I stared at that sexy vampire sitting across the table from me.

"What's the matter?" he asked waking me up from my day dream.

"Nothing just looking at you" he smiled at me the way that my legs feel like jello. Good thing he cant read my mind I thought as thoughts of his tux coming off the marble chest of my Roman god. STOP, stop, man I needed to stop thinking like that.

"Bell are you okay?" Edward asked looking at me funny.

"Oh its nothing………………………I need to go to the bathroom." I said quickly getting up and of course tripping because of the stupid heels Alice put me in. I saw the floor rush up to meet me, then cold arms wrap around my waist.

"Carful" Edward said smiling at me.

Edward POV

When she left people were still looking at me. Wow her ass looks good in that little red dress I thought. 'Who is that he can leave his shoes under my bed anytime' girls keep thinking much worse of, but I tried to tune them out.

"Sorry" Bella said as she walked back to the table.

"Its okay" I said my eyes following every curve of her body. Ouch okay lets try to close those legs before anyone notices I thought to myself.

"What are doing?" Bella asked me. Damn she noticed.

"Nothing" I told her quickly. Her food came and she ate a lot I didn't know someone so little could put food away like that.

Bella POV

'Boys' I thought as soon as I saw him cross his legs, after I ate he helped my out of my chair and we walked to the car. He slid his arm around my lower waist and we walked across the parking lot. We got to the car and he started looking down my shirt.

"Perv" I giggled as I reached to get the car door handle. Edward grabbed both my hands and slid them in his back pockets. Man his ass was firm and round, ohh god dirty minded freak I thought to myself. My hands still in his pockets his hands went from my waist to my stomach and brushed up against my breast. I giggled as his hands went up to my neck, his cold soft lips brushed my collar bone, then to my neck, then finally to my lips. My mouth parted to receive dirty kisses. Oh man his lips, tongue every thing tasted so good. He backed away before I wanted him to.

"We better go" he said opening the passenger door for me, I reluctantly got in.

Edward POV

Shit. She's so hot in that little tight strapless dress. I shut her door and went around and got in.

"Are you alright:" I asked she looked kind of down

"Yeah fine"

I reached over and kissed her forehead. She smiled her sexy smile. Fuck……I hope she doesn't notice. We drove around for a little while my hand on her thigh moving up. She grabbed my hand and placed it up her dress. I turned to her she had this seductive look on her face. We pulled up into Bella's driveway and she came across the console and kissed me. Not her everyday kiss but that I want to rip her clothes off kind off kiss. I pushed her off and got out of the car and walked around to her door. I flung the door open and pulled her out of the car. She was laced across my chest kissing my neck, Oh God.

Bella POV

Edward kicked the door open and shut it, in the blink of an eye we were in my room. He placed me on my bed and jumped out the window to hide his car. I jumped up and found the lacy black and purple corset and pantie set that Alice had forced me to buy. I went to the bathroom and put it on and brushed my hair.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice in my room. I walked ou and slung open the door.

"Oh baby get over here now." Edward said ripping of his shirt. We collided with an abundance of dirty sexy kisses. His lips traveled down to my breast. I unbuckled the thick leather belt that surrounded his sexy hips. He untied the little lace that held up my corset my feelings ran through my body love, lust, anticipation. Oh how I wanted him naked.

Edward POV

As the lacey ribbon slipped threw the last holes threw in her corset she stood right in front of me. She stood right in front of me, the corset fell to the floor at the same time my pants did. She pounced at me and I fell down on the bed. My hands were in her underwear as were hers in mine. I start kissing then nibbling her neck Oh how I wanted to bite her.

"Edward, Edward." Bella screamed as I messed with her breast. The next thing I knew my boxers went flying across the room along with her panties.

Charlie POV

"I hate when these police conventions let out early" I mumbled as I got in my car.

"Later Charlie" a co-worker said to me from across the parking lot. I waved in response. 'Man I'm hungry I wonder what Bella made for dinner.' I thought pulling into the driveway. I went to unlock the door but it was already unlocked. I bee-lined for the fridge.

"Nothing……OoO lasagna" I said retrieving the plastic bowl and a grabbed a fork out of the drawer.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What the F…….." I said throwing down the bowl of food. She fell again I thought running up the stairs. I stopped at the door.

"Stop" I heard Bella giggle faintly.

I trust open the door.

"DAD" Bella screamed grabbing a sheet to cover herself up.

"CHARLIE" Edward yelped.

I just stared, were they doing what I thought they were.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I yelled feeling my face turn red then blue.

BUSTED!!!!!!


End file.
